


Little Natasha and Her Family

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Bruce, Big Steve, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Clint, Daddy Phil, Daddy Steve, Daddy Thor, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kid Bruce, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Natasha, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, M/M, Multi, Natasha Feels, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Steve Rogers, Phil Is a Good Bro, Polyamory, Protective Bruce, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Feels, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, big bucky]big thor, big clint, big phil, little Tony, little bruce, little clint, little natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Part 3 of my Little Series.This work contains Little Nat trying to take care of herself, snack time, movie time, a panic attack and a sleepover.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. I'm new to writing little fics but I have experience so I hope I do it justice. Comments are my best friends!  
> I'm not sure yet if this will be a littles are known fic or just an Avengers thing. Also this is mainly age regression not age play and there won’t be any sex. For reference  
> Natasha: Little  
> Clint: Switch (big/older kid/maybe little)  
> Bucky: Big  
> Steve: Big  
> Tony: Little  
> Bruce: big/older kid  
> Kotyonok – kitten  
> Solnyshko – small sun
> 
> Italics are thoughts.

Natasha was travelling back to Avengers Tower after a very difficult mission.

In some respects, they were always difficult, but this one had been both mentally and physically taxing.

Since joining The Avengers, her and Clint had had only a handful of solo missions. But sometimes Shield needed inconspicuous attacks and careful tact, instead of bright and flashy costumes and big green monsters.

But even with solo missions, her and Clint were usually together.

If not, she would be paired with Bobbi, Melinda or Maria.

But Maria was taking even more of a leadership role after become the deputy head of the organisation.

Melinda spent most of her time with a new team, co-captaining with Phil and travelling the world.

And Bobbi…well, Bobbi was an enigma and split her time between her own solo missions and dropping in on Melinda’s team to visit her boyfriend and help out when they needed more fighters.

So Natasha had gone solo.

This had been not unlike some of her first missions; just her in a foreign country, doing what she did best and working alone with just a voice at the end of the phone.

And that was fine, that’s how she got some of her best work done, but it also meant that she had to fight harder to control Natty.

She’d gotten the little very firmly secluded away when she was alone on mission, because if she got sick with a fever or badly hit her head, she couldn’t come out, because there would be no one there to keep an eye on the girl.

She had in fact, hit her head during a fight and it had caused an even bigger headache when she had to push the little girl down instead of letting her out.

She had done it, and she had done it well, but it meant now that she was on her way home, she could scarcely fight Natty anymore. Her head hurt so much, despite being cleared of concussion.

Happy was driving her from the airport, and for that she was grateful. She wasn't comfortable being completely little in front of him but he had dealt with little Tony a lot, and she felt safe enough to curl up on the back seat and stick her thumb in her mouth.

Once at the tower, Natasha reluctantly climbed out and forced herself into the building and to the elevator.

She couldn't help but wish someone was carrying her.

However the tower was eerily silent and it was with a heavy heart and a slight tremble to her lower lip that she began to take care of herself.

_You can do it. It’s okay. Just like before, before anyone knew. You did it then and you can do it all over again. You’re a strong independent little who don’t need no daddy._

_But…but cuddles and kisses and upsies and play time…_

She began to fill up the bathtub with lots and lots of bubble bath, using at least half the bottle which was way too much but bubbles were fun and she’d clean up after, _promise_!

Natasha carefully pulled her box from the bathroom cupboard.

She carefully laid out her bath crayons, toys and special towels before heading to the bedroom.

She stripped out of her dirty, icky clothes and threw them into the corner to be dealt with later.

She spent a good couple of minutes pulling out onesies and putting them back because they weren’t the right colour or were too itchy or not soft enough before she pulled out one of her favourites.

It was a dark purple onesie with a big black arrow on the chest. Clint had had it specially made just for her and she loved it oh so much.

But it did make her just a little sad ‘cause it reminded her of her daddy and her daddy wasn’t there right now. Her big brother wasn’t there either. Just her, all alone again.

_Don’t cry, Natty, don’t cry. You won’t be alone forever, just for a little bit, you can do a little bit._

She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes before laying it out on the bed for after her bath.

She then pottered around, taking her soft yellow ducky baby blanket and placing it next to the onesie, along with a black pacifier to match her outfit, a couple of bright colourful kids’ books, her trusty bunny rabbit stuffie Bun Bun (her first gift from Clint), and for good measure, another stuffie from her ever growing collection.

This one was a super soft white bear called Marshmallow, a gift from Auntie Maria for her last birthday.

Once done with her preparation, she pushed her hair into a little ponytail and clambered into the big bath.

She gathered the toys sitting on the edge and plopped them all down into the mass amounts of bubbles.

The bathtub was even bigger than Tony's and was just for her little self!

When she was big, she tended to just go for showers, which was very very boring in Natty’s opinion.

As the bubbles rose to the top of the tub, Natasha began to relax.

She grabbed her ducky scrubby and generously poured on some cherry bubble bath.

She rubbed at her face first, sighing happily when her skin wasn’t all tight with icky-ness anymore.

Natasha moved down, humming softly as she scrubbed at her skin.

When the grime of her mission was wiped off, she sank down to her shoulders and babbled happily to herself.

She coloured on the white tiles with her paints, tongue sticking out as she concentrated on each little part of her masterpiece.

When done, she babbled around the name Jarvis and pointed at the ceiling.

"Would you like me take a picture of the drawing, little one?" Came Jarvis' voice from the ceiling and she nodded happily.

Tony had re-programmed Jarvis a little for these times, and the AI would use kid language.

"All done, sweetie."

Natasha smiled and tilted her head in question. She made grabby hands at the ceiling and whined.

"I believe the others are on their way back from dinner, I'll call Mr Stark and have someone meet you."

Natasha nodded her thanks and turned her attention to her bath toys. She pulled the squirty duckies from the water, waving them in the air and making soft noises as she whipped them around before crashing them back into the water.

Giggling softly, she crowded the ducks into one corner of the bath and took off with her little boats, skimming the tops of the water and they rode circles around the poor duckies stuck in the middle.

She played for a good ten minutes before finally growing bored and pushing all the toys away.

Natasha sniffled delicately, a few tears dripping down her cheeks.

Her water was getting colder and it was all grimy anyways, and her bubbles were nearly gone.

She wanted to be picked up and dried off, kissed on each cheek when she was all dry.

She wanted a snack, her stomach growling as the girl tried to remember when she’d last eaten.

She wanted warm milk in her bottle and to be cradled and cuddled until it was bedtime.

She sniffled and wiped her nose, sighing heavily and standing up.

She hefted herself out of the tub, carefully planting her feet on the mat as she drained the bathtub and pulled her red towel over her body.

It was like a towel poncho, and had a hood that pulled over her hair and hung a little into her eyes.

She made her way to the bedroom and begun to try and clamber into her onesie she’d left for herself after she’d dried herself off.

But Natty was well known for being a clumsy little at best, all the agility and poise her older self possessed all but gone.

With a frustrated groan as she got stuck in one leg, she tumbled and slumped down on her behind and buried her face into her hands.

A few seconds later, she was crying hard into her palms.

_Stupid baby! ‘S not difficult to get yourself dressed, little baby._

One minute she was alone and crying and the next there were two pairs of hands wrapping around her.

Clumsily, Natasha lifted her head, her mouth opening with a pop.

"Clinty! Bwucky bear!" She garbled, her tears immediately drying up.

"Oh, kotyonok." Clint cooed, brushing back her red locks and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “My poor baby, did you fall over and hurt yourself?”

Natasha hiccupped and nodded, rubbing her eyes hard before snuggling into his body.

_Safe safe safe._

_Home._

Bucky glanced behind his shoulder to where the others were waiting and nodded.

Slowly, they pulled away from the door to give Natasha some space.

"I'll make a snack. Get her dressed, I'll get the living room set up." Bruce said softly before waggling his fingers at Natasha and heading away too.

"Moya solnyshko." Bucky hummed, tilting her chin up to face him. "Did you give yourself a bath, baby girl?"

Natasha hesitated before nodding slowly.

_Gonna be in trouble. Not supposed to do adult stuff all by myself._

At Natasha's nod, Bucky sighed. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry we weren't here for when you got back. You did such a good job."

Clint nodded his agreement. "You did. But we're here now and we're gonna take care of you."

Natasha bit her lip, gaze down. “Not mad?” She whispered.

Clint immediately shook his head. “Oh Natty, of course we’re not mad. You did such a brilliant job, my big brave girl.” He cooed, lifting her into his arms.

At that, Natasha smiled brightly, clapping her hands.

"Alright, kotyonok, let's get you into your jammies." Clint hummed, laying her back on the bed.

Bucky quickly powdered the girl and got her into a diaper, playfully pressing kisses to her tummy as he did up the straps.

Natasha squealed and kicked her legs, laughter bubbling up in her chest. “No, daddy!”

_This is why adults are in charge!_

She would have completely forgotten a diaper, having not laid one out with her stuff, and that would’ve been _bad bad bad!_

Natasha's thumb had found its way into her mouth and Clint tutted. "Baby, I know you're clean but that's not good for your little thumb. Here." He picked up the black pacifier and slid it into her waiting mouth.

"There we go!" Clint grinned and nuzzled her cheek with his. At that, Natasha giggled and looked up at him, all teeth showing as she smiled.

Clint and Bucky got her legs properly into the onesie this time, helping her get her arms through the right holes before snapping up the crotch.

Bucky and Clint took one foot each, rolling one black sock and one purple onto her feet, tugging them up as far as they would go, just below her knee.

_Another thing you forgot! You don’t want cold feet. Nope, that's baaad too!_

"Our happy lil baby, hmm?" Bucky murmured, frowning slightly at the red tracks down her face.

Guilt twisted in his stomach as he realised she really had dropped into headspace quick and that she'd had to take care of herself.

It wasn’t his fault, or anyone elses, they hadn’t been properly informed on when or where she was getting in, otherwise they would have been at the airport. Or Clint would have been at least.

They got the call when they’d just ordered food, and Natasha had been insistent that nobody had to meet her.

But Tony had called Happy so at least there would be a friendly face to take her home.

They’d had no inkling that she would be dropped, but one call from Happy and a message from Jarvis had them all packing up and coming home as soon as they could.

Bucky knew it wasn’t his fault, but as her daddy, and also one of her closest friends, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for the tears tracks and the fact she’d had to give herself a bath.

"Come on, moya solnyshko ." He hummed and lifted Natasha up, gently patting her behind.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned her head against the join of his skin and metal arm, very firmly settling in.

Clint carefully scooped up the things she'd laid out for herself and they headed down to the kitchen.

…

It became clear when they walked in that Tony was teetering between headspaces and that Bruce had dropped a little too.

It was fine, it was always fine. They couldn't help when they dropped.

Usually when only one of them had dropped, it would trigger one or more of the other kids, since they very much wanted to help and be a good big brother, and they knew it was always, always fine, and always safe.

Bucky and Steve were always daddy, dada, papa or any variations therein. Clint was daddy or brother, Tony was always brother and Bruce was either papa or brother. Natasha was always sister and little one.

Tony had his head leaning against Steve's shoulder as they sat at the kitchen table, Tony’s eyes blinking as he tried to right himself in one frame of mind.

But when Steve's big hand ruffled his hair and whispered a soft "want a snack, baby boy?" Tony was gone.

Bruce looked uncertain however, also very close to dropping or pulling himself out of it, not wanting to take any attention from Natasha, who so desperately needed it.

Clint offered a smile, heading over to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and squeezing. "Do you want to help us give your sister a snack?"

Bruce lit up and nodded, "Yeah!" He grinned.

Bruce had already cut up some apple slices and Clint headed to the cupboard for the peanut butter.

Steve hefted Tony up and took him down to his room to get him changed into a diaper and pyjamas.

That gave them time to give Natasha her snack then give Tony one and then they'd settle in the living room for a movie.

Natasha very clearly did not want to move from her position on Bucky’s hip so they compromised and instead of her sitting on a chair or in her seat, they sat her on Clint’s lap instead.

Her pacifier hung from the clip on her onesie as Bruce coaxed her to pull her face from Clint’s neck, carefully dipping apple slices in the peanut butter and feeding them to Natasha with little car noises and exaggerated hand gestures.

“Here, apple and peanut butter is your favourite, yummy!” Clint encouraged her, rocking her just a little to soothe her.

Despite not wanting to look up to have her snack minutes ago, Natasha was soon crunching happily, giggling at the noises Bruce made, wriggling in a way that made all their hearts melt.

Whilst they fed Natasha, Bucky peeled an orange and placed that and a few grapes and a cut up cheese stick on a plate for Tony's snack.

"Brucie, you hungry?" Bucky asked, placing two sippy cups of juice on the table, (strawberry for Natasha and apple for Tony).

"Mm...A little." He pulled a face, looking at Natasha then Bucky, brows furrowed.

"It's alright, Brucie. Natasha needs a little more attention right now but you know that doesn't mean you can't have some attention, remember?"

Bruce bit his lip before nodding. "Okay, papa."

Bucky smiled and ruffled his hair, setting out another plate, this one with a small tub of goldfish crackers, strawberry yoghurt and some grapes.

He set down a bottle, still kiddy with a straw at the end, but not as quite as kid-like as the youngest two, with Bruce's preferred juice (mango).

"Here you are, bud." Bucky smiled, ruffling his hair.

Bruce beamed up at him. “Thanks papa!”

Clint carried on giving Natasha her apple slices as Bruce started to eat to.

Steve came back in minutes later, Tony on his hip.

"Here we are, little man." Steve cooed, setting down the red and yellow onesie clad Tony down, sitting beside him so he could help him with his snack.

As the kids munched happily, Bucky scanned the news on his phone.

A little message from Jarvis appeared in the corner and the man opened it, confused, still not very into the whole phone and internet thing.

His eyes widened and his heart swelled as he looked at the picture Jarvis had taken earlier of Natasha's bath drawing.

There, all six of them were, with Phil and Thor too, varying heights and sizes but with each of their hair, and flowers surrounding them.

A note was scrawled underneath, a few mistakes but undeniably the words 'my family' underneath.

A little choked, Bucky silently passed the phone around for the rest of them to see.

All of them got choked up in their own ways and Bruce sniffled, his lower lip wobbling as he put the phone down and pressed his hands to his eyes.

"Oh, bud, what's wrong?" Bucky asked, kneeling in front of him, hand on his knee.

"I'm so happy." Came the soft whisper as he lifted his head and picked the phone up again, caressing the picture on the screen.

Bucky swallowed hard and kissed his forehead. "Me too, Brucie bear, me too."

…

After all their snacks were eaten and the kids were happy and full, they all took to the living room.

Steve and Bucky pulled out all their blankets and cushions from the box in the corner of the room and lined the floor before placing the kids down across the mismatch covers.

Clint sat with Natasha in his lap, next to Steve who had Tony in his, Bruce next to them, and then Bucky on the end. They swaddled the kids in colourful blankets and tried to decide on a movie.

With a pacifier in his mouth, Tony let out a garbled rush of words as they flicked through the cartoon films.

"What was that, baby?" Steve asked and Tony pointed excitedly at the screen.

"Frozen?" He asked and Tony nodded.

"Natasha, that alright with you?" Bucky asked.

The redhead paused for a moment, still getting used to being asked what she wanted.

She nodded slowly. "Frozen."

"Alright then, solnyshko." Bucky cooed, pulling a silly face at her.

Natasha giggled, kicking her legs happily.

"Careful Buck, you'll stick like that if you're not careful." Clint quipped, an easy smile on his face.

"Bite me, Clint." He stuck out his tongue as the film began to play.

Bucky looked over at his family and smiled.

Natasha was sucking furiously on her pacifier, a stuffed bunny in her hands and Tony had a penguin in his.

Bruce looked a little uncertain, and almost guilty as he looked between his siblings and the stuffed animals and back to the screen, silently worrying at his lower lip.

"What is it, kiddo?" Bucky asked softly, so as not to disturb the others.

"Supposed t' be a big boy but..." his big brown eyes were full of unshed tears. “But I wan' my blankie." He breathed.

"Oh, Brucie.” Bucky ran his fingers through the dark curls atop Bruce’s head. “Even big boys need comfort items. Don't tell papa this, but I know he has a baby blanket under his bed."

Bruce sniffled and looked up at him. "Really?" He whispered.

"Yeah, kiddo, promise. Cross my heart. Do you want me to go fetch your blankie?" He asked kindly and at Bruce's little nod, he stood and got it.

Once they were all settled again, he watched Bruce rub the blanket in between his fingers and visibly sigh in relief.

The film was good, if a little weird and Bucky found himself getting into it.

A soft whimper pulled him from the screen and he paused it immediately, eyes on Natasha as she visibly shuddered and gasped.

"Code red." He said softly and the others were instantly on their feet.

Steve carried Tony and took Bruce's hand and led them from the room.

Clint pressed Natasha close to his chest so she could feel him breathing as Bucky knelt down in front of them.

"Kotyonok, hey sweetheart, you're alright." He said softly, his heart lurching as he watched her chest heave and tears spill down her cheeks.

He'd known she'd had a tough mission by the way she'd dropped so quickly and now, it was apparent it had been worse than they'd believed.

She was openly gasping for air, her entire body wracked with tremors as the tears kept coming.

“You're safe, Tasha, my little spider, we're here." Clint murmured, rocking her gently in his arms.

Bucky didn't like how red her face was getting but he kept his face calm as he pushed his head into her line of vision.

"You're okay, try and take a deep breath for dada." He hummed, touching her face and her hair and her arms to try and ground her.

Natasha gulped and pulled at her throat and Clint caught her hand and tugged it away.

"You're okay, you're okay, nice, deep breaths baby girl." Bucky cooed, watching as her shaking form reached for him.

The men sat shoulder to shoulder, Natasha sprawled across both of their laps.

They spent a long time breathing with her, touching her and talking to her, going between Russian and English.

Eventually, the redhead had calmed down enough for them to be sure she wasn't in any danger. A couple of times, she'd hyperventilated so much she'd passed out.

They all knew panic attacks, but when it was happening to someone regressed, it was plain awful.

Steve brought Tony and Bruce back into the living room and they got comfortable back on the floor, but they all looked worried.

“Natasha, baby, do you want to finish the film?” Clint asked softly.

The girl shook her head, dragging a hand over her eyes to try and wipe the tears away.

“Bed?” The archer suggested and Natasha nodded, fingers curled around his shirt, face tucked against his neck, refusing to let go of him.

Clint had a little more trouble carrying the littles’ but he was insistent that he carry her to the bedroom.

Most of the time, they would go to their respective rooms and during the night would all drift to each other’s. Sometimes, they'd have sleepovers in the living room but Natasha needed a bed to sleep in.

They would set up a sleepover in there, with the kids on the bed and the adults in sleeping bags.

They had no doubt there would be nightmares tonight and usually when they were sure of that, they would separate the kids but with Natasha so clingy at the moment, they'd decided to stay together.

It made her feel safe with all of them and she adored her siblings.

Bruce would get worried when he heard Natasha's nightmares and he would often come in anyways, so for tonight, it was best to stay as a group.

Clint, Bucky and Natasha lay across the bed as the other three finished with their film.

They read to Natasha from one of her many storybooks, and made sure her favourite stuffed animals were in her line of sight or touching her.

Her fuzziest blanket sat over her shoulders and Natasha rhythmically moved her fingers over the softest parts, grounding herself.

The air was filled with the scent of lavender; courtesy of Uncle Phil. He’d found a sleep spray online with numerous different calming scents in it, and it didn’t just work for going to sleep, but if she needed to calm or wind down.

Just as they finished the story, the others padded in from the living room.

They set down the kids and after a quick diaper change for the two youngest, face washes, teeth brushing and last minute bottles, they set them all up in the bed.

Natasha on the side, Tony in the middle, Bruce on the other side.

Natasha loved cuddles but sometimes her nightmares could get dangerous, so it was better for her to be on the side. And besides, she felt safer closer to the door, knowing that she could bolt if ever needed.

They pulled the covers up and Steve and Bucky set up the sleeping bags whilst Clint pulled out another story book.

The three men took it in turns to read a part of the story, each using different voices and tones and soon even Bruce's eyelids were drooping.

Once asleep, the three men tucked them all in, their bears or blankets in their arms as the starry sky nightlight swung around the room.

Clint, Bucky and Steve lay down on the sleeping bags, close to each other, either touching arms or hands as they spoke softly.

"Natasha's not taken that long to calm down in a while." Clint murmured, his jaw tight.

Steve nodded, sighing. "It must've been a rough mission."

"I'll talk to Phil in the morning, see if we can't get some information. I don't doubt Nat's gonna be little for a while." Clint said tiredly.

"She might not want to leave the tower, but we can always offer a trip to the park or the zoo and see what happens." Bucky suggested quietly.

Steve hummed his agreement, pushing back a few fallen strands of Clint's hair back.

Bucky smiled. "That picture was simply adorable." He sighed, shaking his head.

“More than adorable.” Clint smiled, shuffling down his sleeping bag to get comfortable.

They didn't doubt they'd be up in a few hours with Natasha but none of them minded. This was their family and they'd always be there for one another.


	2. Update

Hey guys! I've been going over every single chapter of all the other fics in this series and making them longer, more detailed and all around better. It would mean so so so much to me if you guys went back and re-read everything. I assure you that it is so much better now, there's details you might miss and not understand if you don't re-read and I really put my heart and soul into every line. Of course, no one has to, but it's much appreciated. Thank you so much for the support and I genuinely hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
